Under the pleasure of the tentacles
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU iCarly/S&C! During her stay in NY, Cat woke up in a strange and horrible place, filled with strange but lustful things. Mention of tentacles, corruption, give birth, murder, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **In an abandoned warehouse in NY, May 2015**

Catarina Valentine painfully escaped from a long sleep. The first thing she felt was the coldness of her bed, strange as their house was heated, she felt the icy metal against her skin. Her skin? The little redhead then realized that she was wearing a strange suit and her red hair was tied in a ponytail. Where was her unicorn pajamas and Mr. Purple?

Her outfit is made up of this dark blue combination ( **A/N: that of the image of the story** ), with a few details that her bust is uncovered and her crotch is bare. Strange metallic appliances are applied to her wrists and ankles, one at the location of her heart and another on her left temple, appliances where color lights appear/disappear randomly. Feeling her neck tight, Cat puts her hands to feel a strange metal collar, surely like those on her wrists/ankles. What had happened? Who did that to her?

Her position also shocked her. She is positioned as if she is waiting for the examination of a gynecologist, she had her legs raised on footrests, revealing all her rump. The bite of the cold in her back made her suffer cruelly, how did she find herself there? She had gone to NY to see a concert of her friend Tori Vega. Cat tried to get up but she had to give up face of the enormous vertigo which seized her, she finally managed to recover at the cost of the worst efforts.

Then horror seizes her!

In this rectangular structure resembling a medical room, bodies atrociously mutilated lay inert around her, women had the abdomen torn from the inside, which was contrary to all logic, and men no longer had penis And their eyes resembled charcoal. Medical devices and other purely functional objects were stained with blood, most of the glass in the room was broken. At the turn of an operating table, Cat captured her reflection in a regulation aluminum cabinet.

She had not been touched, her body had nothing. She always had the same red hair, the same look. Her little breasts had not changed either. For some years, she loved to leave them free under jewelry intimate hoodies that blows well on her skin. It was during the time that her roommate and _best friend_ Sam Puckett had dropped her while she was jailed, she had joined another prison gang ( _ **she sometimes sent cards for her gang in Yerba**_ ) and theses girls were very different. Cat had grown accustomed to being their little whore and she loved it, she had continued these activities once she was released from prison by her Nona.

On the other hand, her ass had remained the same. This beautiful ass who liked to be mistreated. Since her release from prison, Cat had enjoyed being mistreated by her many partners. She loved to take and give. Over time, she had discovered herself deeply sadomasochistic and played freely. She had had the opportunity to try with all the known ethnicities, men and women, and once she had exhausted the human kind and sextoys, the 'innocent' little redhead had tried with lots of animal species, mainly dogs but she had also tried several farm animals. What a joy to feel the animal bestiality at pure condition in itself!

After this reassuring contemplation, Cat could not help wondering why she had been spared, when all her strangers had died.

It was then that an excruciating pain twisted her stomach. The redhead fell to the ground by overturning a cart of surgical instruments, the pain came from her lower abdomen and reduced the intestines and the vertebral column to porridge. She always saw herself in the wardrobe and tried to unravel to see if her hurt was visible. She succeeded in a superhuman effort, which she then saw chilled her with fear.

At the level of her pubis, housed inside her viscera, a series of spikes resembling flower petals. She moved her hand painfully to touch the thing which, by the touch of her hand, twisted. Immediately, Cat was again taken by this impression that her body was tearing. She fought against the pain and she eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

When she awoke, Cat was lying on a soft, viscous material. Her stomach no longer made her suffer, yet the spikes were still visible and seemed to have taken in volume and weight. It seemed that the thing she carried into her was becoming more and more heavy.

She looked around her but saw only that warm, sticky matter of a light/fluorescent green, it was in a kind of large organic pocket. Despite the pain, the heat coming from the pocket gave her thrills of well-being. Suddenly, the top of her prison began to stir. Catarina became frightened but could not move. An unformed mass advanced towards her as if suspended from the pocket.

The object lengthened and took the form of a large tentacle, about 10cm in diameter and 3 meters long.

It slowly went down to Cat's mouth, she instinctively pressed her lips. The tentacle slid along the corners of the lips before violently penetrating the mouth of the young woman. Cat gave a hiccup of surprise and by reflex, the redhead bit the thing. She felt a dreadful evil in her gums that dissuaded her of all new actions against this intruder, despite everything warm and gentle. She even found herself turning her tongue around.

The beast seemed so alive, it pulsed in her mouth like ... like a big phallus. Suddenly, Cat felt the tip of the tentacle open and a liquid pour into her mouth. This one was without taste and flowed gently from the appendix. Cat could not help but swallow him so much that he swallowed her mouth and prevented her from breathing.

Immediately, the warmth of the outside creeped into her, and brought her into a state of pleasant reverie. She felt the creature in her lower abdomen no longer as a parasite but as a normal thing. It was then that two other tentacles descended and came to rest on her small breasts. The caress of their filamentous tips on her nipples made them automatically harden. It was then that a stiffer stem rubbed on the tips of her erect nipples.

Cat loved this caress but suddenly, the stem became more insistent and gently fractured a path inside her nipples. She did not expect that, she shouted as best she could, despite the tentacle still lodged in her mouth. A sharp pain ran through her breasts for a short time until the central stem stopped moving. Around this was a large number of small filaments caressing the areolas which made her forget the pain. Gently, Cat felt the same warmth as that of her mouth invade her breasts. The same liquid poured into her chest. It was then that she saw horrified, that her breasts swelled so much bigger under the pressure of the liquid.

However, as the volume increased, her nipples became more and more sensitive. Cat had now two breasts whose size had nothing more natural. This forced ' ** _mammar augmentation_** ' now made her a cup M, which is impossible in reality, Cat believes she will not even get up with this weight in her chest even if she wanted to. However, her condition did not allow her to judge discreetly the situation, hier chest then ceased to fill with liquid and the tentacles stopped moving.

Cat felt the beast grow inside her. However, she no longer felt her tips and had the impression of having a smooth egg into her, like a kind of big snake. At that moment she felt herself as a laying hen. Her stomach began to swell as the beast developed, her combination not holding the shock, it tore itself so much that her belly was inflating.

A new tentacle descended, much larger than the others. He was about thirty centimeters in diameter. He arrived softly on the labia of the young babysitter/whore. He opened and a spasm immediately ran over the luckless. Indeed, the thing also possessed an incalculable number of ramifications which seemed to have as its aim only its well-being. It was then that Cat was shaken in all directions. All the tentacles united their strength to return the female that she was. In her new position in doggystyle, her openings, her distended breasts and her big belly touched the ground.

Her anus was also invested by a broad and extremely long filament. She felt him enter, spread her inner walls and go up the labyrinth of her intestines long while spreading the same orgasmic heat. She was now sure of it, all these things helped her to give birth the creature that had made her suffer a little earlier.

Cat was suddenly afraid of the continuation of the events. How was she going to be able to give birth to such a thing? At this thought she contracted the vagina in an uncontrolled reflex. The main tentacle perceived it and chose this moment to sink into her. The young woman was now penetrated everywhere.

Little by little, under the effect of a certain narcotic and hallucinatory substance, her vagina dilated more and more until passing the 30cm of the tentacle without worries. Cat no longer controlled anything, and even felt the enjoyment of this extreme dilatation. She repressed her groans, she enjoys an extremely violent manner, drugged by the tentacle.

The intruder into her began to move violently which brought her back to reality. She began to suffer more than reason. It was then that the beast unfolded and was pulled out from Cat by the great tentacle. Her belly was deflating as the baby was being extracted. She could finally see the thing to which she had given life.

This thing had a shape of just about a human baby, except that this humanoid creature had light green skin. Its hair was a mixture of various plants with red and orange foliage, which resembled a closed lotus behind each of its ears. Ivy shapes arranged symmetrically all over the body were under its skin.

On its back were two rows of four tentacle tentacles, the ends of which ended in the shape of a bulb, ascending and descending at the rapid rhythm of its breathing. The creature emitted sounds of tears, it was covered with placenta due to childbirth, which made it feel like it came out of a plastic bag.

Cat was terrified by the filthy thing she had given birth to, which now seemed to want to head for her big breasts on the verge of bursting. With slow gestures, the thing unfolded one of its tentacles, which widened at length, and lodged itself above Cat's right shoulder. It helped itself with her arm to raise itself up to the chest of the young redhead. She was staring at this supernatural scene, Cat saw the bulb of her ' _ **baby**_ ' open by revealing terribly sharp teeth.

"He's going to eat me or tear me a boob!" Cat is overwhelmed by terror, but to her surprise a tube-shaped tongue terminated by a kind of suction cup came gently to the shape of her right nipple.

The sensation gave her an electric shock, which flooded her belly abused with waves of well-being. The monster grew tired Cat's breast, making him lose her enormity.

"Fucking monster! I like what you do to me, even if you've dilated my vagina!" Catarina, whose suck made euphoric, began to scream.

Indeed, only one of her boobs deflated, which made her breast deformed. As if her baby had heard and understood, a second ' _tongue_ ' came out of its mouth and gobbled the left nipple, which had remained orphaned until then.

After twenty minutes of unremitting aspiration, the creature returned its tubes into her, leaving at her ' _ **mother**_ ' a chest that had regained normal proportions. After eating well, the creature grew very quickly, even if Cat was a bit in the vapors. She could see half-unconscious that her baby is growing very quickly in a young human teenager with the _hair_ to the lower back, despite the small deformities resembling those of a plant.

Exhausted by all these inhuman treatments, Cat fell asleep in this warm, damp pocket, leaving the creature resting on her stomach, like the image of a mother and her daughter.

* * *

Cat plunged into a deep sleep populated by tentaculars nightmares. In her dream, she did not see the blade of a scalpel bursting the pocket, nor the two arms in yellow suit with gloves grab the ' _ **plantgirl**_ ' she had given birth a little earlier and take her away from her. She did not see the strange man wearing a respirator mask bending over and testing her.

On a leaf, the strange person took notes:

\- Test 00021: good vital constants.  
\- Vaginal dilatation of 18,24 cm.  
\- Provisional breast augmentation of 69% (we need to go up to 87 for maximum yield).  
\- Recovery: perfect.  
\- Sleep cycle: controlled.

The man in the yellow suit put away his pencil and went away. He left behind Cat, who was asleep in the delivery pouch disemboweled, he turned off the light and passed the regulatory decontamination lock.

After that, the man left the airlock and removed his helmet with his mask respirator. Once made, the man behind this anti-radiation combination was none other than the infamous Nevel Papperman. He gave a big smile as he turned to the three girls in combinations, the one with the red hair that appeared to be the boss wore a black leather tight suit with the zipper down to her navel, showing a very cleavage generous. The other two had latex suits, red for the brunette and pink for the ebony.

"Well ladies, my work is already bearing fruit" Nevel giggled in his own way with a triumphant look "it's only a matter of time before iCarly's true destruction."

Once his speech was over, he turned to his desk to record his results in his laptop, but a sound of a gun detonator was heard. Poor Nevel will never understand what happened to him, as he landed on his stomach with a hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Sorry Nevy-dear, but **MY** work is more important than your stupid unimportant revenge" the redhead who had just shot the young man smiled and turned to her minions "Valerie, get rid of his carcass and Tasha, recuperates our dear Cathy, we still have work for this bitch."

Obediently obey their mistress, the brunette takes the body of Nevel to dispose it in a funeral bag and throw it in the sea, while the ebony put a waterproof suit and entered the isolated room to retrieve the subject of study .

Missy went to take the young plant girl in her arms and went to sit on the big armchair, while she was rocking the young Cat's monster as if she were her own daughter. Oh, she has so much projects for this city, this thing and all the ' _ **future kids**_ ' that Cat will give birth of her own free will.

She really does not have time for the old grudge ... well, maybe she could remove Sam Puckett so Cat does not feel too lonely. It was so easy to trap her from Ridgeway's time, Missy could easily succeed once again.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cat Valentine as Ariana Grande**

 **Nevel Papperman as Reed Alexander**

 **Missy Robinson as Haley Ramm**

 **Valérie Garner as Carly Bondar**

 **Tasha Stanforth as Nicole Anderson**

 **Rowan Blanchard as Unknow plantgirl**


End file.
